Lord Anathemous
"I am destruction, the death of numbers untold. I faceth the Great Eye Zhalkin, molded Graveneth in my likeness, betrayed Vordwrath and mastered the Forbidden Arts. What Immortals dare beset against me?" - Lord Anathemous Arahki Ricardo Sakuma (Kuzugawan: 荒木リカルド佐久間, '''Araki Rikarudo Sakuma; Latin: Santoro Cucuphas Centia. Pronunciation: Kuzugawan/Original - as is, Latin - Cucuphas "kopofas") is the 30th Fire Lord of the Dathanian ancestry, ruler of the Graveneth Empire, and among the main antagonists in the Regiversian storyline. Once the adopted son of a wealthy, noble family in the kingdom of Hazelgarde, he left in a fit of jealousy, rage, and years of being overshadowed, and has committed innumerable crimes and much of genocides. He is eventually known almost utterly by his pseudonym, Lord Anathemous, for the next 10,000 years, notorious in history as one of the most brutal and traitorous villains. He is the arch-nemesis of many, most notably of King Tempus, the late Everglorian rulers, his former master, Vordwrath, and recently his most "interesting" enemy, Dark Blade. Brief Description On the side of Corruptus, Lord Anathemous is an infamous, long-lived overlord of his proud and own Graveth Empire, and conqueror of kingdoms yet to be on a list. Anathemous is known for his brutality, untrustworthiness, and fierce prowess in combat, coupled with his mastered skills of ninjutso and pyrokinesis, and other dark arts. He dons the demonic, shape-shifting armor known as the Shiruken. Biography Physical Appearance and Apparel Formerly During his early years as a student of Hazelgarde University, Lord Anathemous was once a teenager. He was lean, apparently of ectomorphic build, and lost a side tooth during one of his times as a victim of bullying. He had a snub-type nose, black hair, and had a fair yellowish skin complexion. Due to being born half-Tyron, half-Kuzugawan, he mostly looked of Tyron descent, while he retains the eyes and skin color of his mother, along other Kuzugawan features. He religiously wore the Hazelgarde University uniform, hence it could not be said he was unattractive or disobedient. Nevertheless, his academic grades, economic status, and intelligence didn't save him from intimidation. During his years of training in Iwasaki, his physique appears to have become more muscular. His lost tooth has grown back, and he had slightly darker skin as a result of training under the heat. Of course, he was now an attractive man - that was, before he turned into an overlord. As Lord Anathemous In this form, Anathemous appears to have regained his former ectomorphic build, except he was even more muscular, possibly due to his armor, and is now unnaturally tall (7'1). He invariably wears the infernal Shiruken Armor on all occasions, never taking it off for an unknown reason. Since wearing the armor grants him the ability to reform its design as he wishes, Anathemous shapes it into a more intimidating figure. The armor still retains its glossy texture, but it is now darker in color and often gives off a fiery, hellish tone and aura. It is toned with bigger and bulkier prongs, but less spikes. The shoulder armors (non-dome pauldrons) extend to a medium length and are comprised of 3 layers, and smaller additions protrude above them. Furthermore, the pauldrons each have a long inscription with characters that appear similar to that of the Tongue of Madeletrikh and of an unknown language. The helmet features three protrusions on the uppermost of the helmet, with other smaller protuberances. The helmet covers the entire face and head, concealing Anathemous' true identity. It also gives his eyes the appearance of being fire orange and having no visible pupil. The armor covers him entirely from top to bottom, and when not agitated, Anathemous' hand gauntlets remain in their neutral appearance, and can shift into different kinds of blades and even other tools at his command. The armor also features a red cape with a defiled version of the ancient Nabrudo symbol in the centre. This was later replaced with the Eye of Galgaliel after Anathemous discovered Dark Blade's apparent weakness to the said symbol. Moral Will Aim and Reason Driven indignant by his past of embarrassments and failures, Anathemous remains bitter to mortality and essentially abhors any mortal not allied with his empire. Because he was relentlessly ignored and shamed in the past, Ricardo soon begun thinking about the injustice of life in his own perspective - how life have been unfair been to him, comparing the success of others to his failures. Ricardo felt he needed to bring himself fairness and avenge himself, basically to give back what has been given to him in a long time - maltreatment. But because he has been driven by emotion, mad, and has developed an extremist nature, he carries this retribution in the form of brutality. In order to "avenge himself and his family's name", he thus decided to steal away the lethal Shiruken armor away from his own stepbrother, whom he hated as well, and used his new powers to command an empire under the name of vengeance. Ricardo hence made the pseudonym "Anathemous" from the word "anathema", to reflect his own past and to reveal what he believe was what made up mortality. To him, conquering countries, kingdoms, and continents was a way of upbringing honor to his family and to convey to everyone who had harassed him that the term "idiot" was an understatement and underestimation. Later in the series, Anathemous confronts his past bullies themselves, and they realize the horror they had created too late as they are tortured and murdered brutally. Personality Personal interests Intrapersonal Connections Immediate/Non-biological Family Extended Family and relatives Interpersonal Relationships Capabilities Attributes Abilities, Talents, and Skills Power Proportion Lord Anathemous' normal potentia of PP is shown to be 1,210,500 pz. at power stage 19 of the Supra Phase. His Bloodalkin form appears to have as much as 1,500,000 pz of power stage 20, his Voidal form has 3,190,500 pz at power stage 22 of the Ultra Phase. (Supermortal Rating) During the time he stole Vordwrath's dark replica of the Shiruden armor, his power proportion was shown to have been 3,900,000 pz. Lastly, during his rule as Galactic Lord Anathemous, his power proportion was a massive 12,341,510 pz at stage 24 of the Ultra Phase. Strength Level Anathemous is among the greatest and strongest villains, capable of pressing 400 tons and more, reaching a potentially incalculable level to seemingly no limit. Former/Temporary powers/equipment Fatal Move Weaknesses Methods to weaken Paraphernalia Weaponry Items and Equipments Transportation Ancestry Quotes Trivia